


Boggart Gone Bad

by Hawke1234321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Characters from Pottermore with OC backgrounds, Defence Against the Dark Arts, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Pottermore, Self-Harm, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Remus Lupin, Trans Character, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke1234321/pseuds/Hawke1234321
Summary: Remus has already had a bad day with Harry going up against a Dementor Boggart, but this is the lesson he has planned for today...So when a Seventh Year Slytherin goes in front of a boggart and a secret of child abuse is revealed, what happens next? What can Lupin do to help?PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS FIRST- TRIGGER WARNINGS WITHIN THE TAGS
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Boggart Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fic! My first to this site, but not my first fic in the least, it is my most mature yet, and deals with some unsettling themes-  
> PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS FIRST- TRIGGER WARNINGS WITHIN THE TAGS
> 
> EDIT: I realised that I was referencing the movie rather than the book, and so I have made changes to fix this.

Annie was just beginning to settle back into the routine at Hogwarts. She had had a rough summer, but had managed to keep everything covered by long sleeves and a blinding smile that didn’t always reach her cerulean blue eyes. Her friends didn’t notice, they had never noticed, or at least pretended not to, to keep the peace, but they weren’t focused on her. A criminal by the name of Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, and they were all exchanging conspiracy theories at the breakfast table instead, which suited Annie just fine. 

She had unpacked her bag in the dorms down in Slytherin, which had not taken long, and made her way up to the Great Hall to get breakfast before class. Annie let out a tired sigh as she reached for the coffee. Frankly, she was glad that this was her last year at Hogwarts. Yes, she had NEWTs to study for, but the exams had been canceled the previous two years, one due to the death of a competent DADA teacher, and the other due to all of the petrifications. She had studied so hard for her OWLs and couldn’t take them until July, due to Potter, but was finally able to take the international tests thanks to her Father’s connection in the ICW. Oh, she had paid for that, but she had the certificate, with her name “Heather Anne-Marie Thatchem” and that was worth anything her father could charge. Just one more year, and she could take her exam results and be free. 

And there was always option B, should that not be the case. 

After finishing her black coffee, Annie saw her friends come into the hall, and smiled at Viola and Mattie as they sat opposite her. Viola Richmond had luscious golden hair that was plaited back for the day, one of the only things she inherited from her mother, and amber eyes that also looked gold in certain lights: the only non-golden thing about Viola was her skin, which was a deep chocolate of which Annie was jealous, always being clear and perfect, no matter times of the month, chocolate binges or stress. Mattie was a different story altogether. Mathilda Greenford, who would stab you with a pencil if you attempted to use their birth name, had pale skin with at least two pimples at all times. Their brown hair was cropped short, and green eyes surrounded by wrinkles there too soon and under-eye bags completed the look. Mattie was wearing trousers today, and soon would be wearing trousers at all times- as soon as they turned 17 in November, it was bye-bye Hogwarts, hello St Mungos for their final procedure, blocked by their parents who wanted a sweet little girl instead of a determined boy. 

Annie laughed as Mattie’s wrinkles deepened when the coffee ran out mid-pour. Their eyes darted up, and Annie looked away, quickly sipping her empty cup to look busy. Viola sighed and grabbed the cafetière from further down the table and poured it into Mattie’s cup. 

“So Annie,” Viola began, “I feel like we didn’t talk on the train. How was your summer?” Annie made a show of having to swallow her toast to gain more time to reply.  
“It was fine.” She replied. “Mother went to stay with my aunt with the cookery school for July, but August was delicious for it. How about you?” Annie tried to shove the conversation back on her friend, she was not yet ready for this, this morning. “Oh mine was fine, Father brought me back these enchanted butterfly clips from Morocco that flutter in the breeze!” Viola turned to show the pink and blue butterflies in her hair. They stood out amongst the gold tresses, which she was still trying to insist was natural, even though her mother’s Scandinavian blonde was of a completely different shade. Annie smiled and coo-ed, while Mattie snorted softly. “Okay then, Captain Sarcasm, how was your summer?” Viola quipped, and Mattie broke into a smile. 

“I have the money.” They said and left it at that. Since their parents disapproved, they had been working all summer to be able to afford their alignment procedure in November. The last hurdle would be the galleons to get the Ministry to change their birth certificate and other documents to match, but that could be sorted afterwards. Viola and Annie shared a smile at their friend’s short sentence, not expecting more until the second cup of coffee was consumed. That would have to wait, though, as it was getting closer to class time. 

Annie was the first to stand. “We good to go?” she smiled at Mattie, who downed their coffee in order to nod and stand, and Viola laughed. They walked together to the fifth floor, where Annie split off to attend Ancient Runes, while the others continued to Arithmancy. The daughter of the British Ambassador to France, Annie was expected to become fluent in many languages and be able to act appropriately, no matter the situation, and so had chosen to take Runes and Muggle Studies in order to live up to that. Her mother, though a muggleborn herself, had disapproved of her choice of subjects, but her father had said it was fine so the argument was dropped. Annie was just glad she didn’t have to do maths. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Her first class went well, with Professor Babbling reminding them to have their final year project proposals ready for Friday, and extolling the need for study this year. Annie had scoffed under her breath, as she was more than ready for both the project and the exam. She wandered down to the third floor, and entered the DADA classroom with some trepidation. The desks had a large divide between them, and she claimed a seat near the window on the left, close to the back while not being in the last row. Slytherins knew the seat tactics- be early, choose your partner well so you don’t get moved, sit close to the door to escape afterwards or in case the professor was a maniac (again) but not in the back row so as not to be singled out. She watched as Professor Lupin sipped a cup of tea, and almost seemed to steel himself, straightening his threadbare grey cardigan. Surely he wasn’t feeling the pressure after a single class? He wouldn’t make it if he did. 

“Excuse me?” she said, wandering up towards the man, and when his gaze caught hers, she felt an involuntary shiver go through her. “Yes, miss…?” he replied in a soft voice, and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
“Thatchem, Annie Thatchem, I just wanted to let you know that I’m listed on the roll-call as Heather, but I go by my middle name of Annie in school.” The professor nodded, and turned to grab the roll and a quill. She felt better once his back was turned, something wasn’t right here. 

“Alright, Miss Thatchem, I shall change your name here… Was there something else?” He looked up after noticing her hovering in his periphery, and she looked down, trying to appear embarrassed. “Yes, my friend Mattie also goes by a nickname instead of the listed name. Mathilda Greenford?” She looked at the list and pointed, and Lupin put his quill to the name, but didn’t write. “Mattie is a boy, professor, but prefers the pronouns they/them. In fact, when calling on them, it might be better if you just call them Mattie.” She tried to smile, but the professor was looking at her tie and starting to frown. Oh no, she thought, but he marked something beside Mattie’s name anyway. 

“Excuse me, Miss Thatchem, but I don’t normally change how I address my students unless they request it themselves,” Lupin stated, and his shoulders pushed back, making the knot in Annie’s stomach grow larger. Not many people accepted Mattie or Slytherins, and it looked like this teacher may accept one but not the other, or neither. Damn. One more point to Quirrell, who had never balked at using Mattie’s first name rather than surname. Annie nodded, and said “Thank you” in a small voice to seem meek to the judging professor, and returned to her seat. Lupin returned to looking over some files, and eventually, Mattie and Viola came in, having had a longer journey. Mattie raised an eyebrow and Annie shook her head, and the frustrated teen tossed their cropped fringe out of their eyes before heading to sort out their name with the Professor. Turns out he just wanted to make sure it was not a prank, and had no trouble using whatever name the student asked for, but still seemed awkward having a Slytherin student so close to him. 

The rest of the class filed in, and Lupin turned to address the mixed cohort- While DADA was popular at NEWT level, there was one pure Gryffindor class (no surprises) and one class mixed between the other three houses.  
“Good morning, everyone! My name is Professor Lupin, and I will be teaching you this year. Now you know my name, let’s take a look at yours.” The man picked up the clipboard from earlier, and Annie took a second to glance at Mattie who was beside her- both rolled their eyes and turned back to the front. “Let’s start with a quick rollcall before moving on to our overview.” 

The roll was called, with Lupin stopping a few times to ensure he had the correct pronunciation of some names, which earned him points with the Hufflepuffs, sighs from the Ravenclaws and glares from the Slytherins. He had no problem saying Mattie’s name without an addressor, and got Annie’s name correct as well, so it all seemed alright until about 25 minutes into the lesson. 

“Now, we have covered what you will need to know for your exams in general, but there is one more aspect- the practical. And so! Everyone up!” Lupin called, waving his palms up to the dismayed sixteen-year-olds. They glanced around at each other, even the Hufflepuffs. “I’m not kidding, up!” The professor insisted, and slowly, the students rose. Lupin walked to the back of the classroom, saying "Right then, if you'd follow me." and gestured for students to follow him out. The students looked at each other warily, but followed their teacher out into the corridor and around a corner. They walked down a second corridor, and entered a room marked STAFF ROOM. Lupin's class entered wearily, curious to be in the room that was normally off-limits. Inside, Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch were getting cups of tea, and stared at the students as much as they themselves stared back. Madam Hooch eventually broke the stalemate with a mutter to her colleague and the pair wandered out of the door. Remus wandered towards the back of the room, where there was an old wardrobe which gave a sudden wobble. "Now we come to your part of the lesson- Do we have any volunteers?" asked the professor. Groans ensued from the crowd of teens, specifically the Slytherins, and Lupin’s eyes were drawn to them with a mischievous glint. 

“Ah, we have a volunteer! Miss Thatchem!” he called, and Annie hung her head for a second, before looking at the professor and replying, “Yes, sir?” “I’d like you to come up here please.” Lupin stated, and Annie decided to push the teacher and test the boundaries.  
“But sir, you said you had a volunteer?” she tried to sound small and nervous, hoping to foist it upon one of the Hufflepuffs who looked distraught they couldn’t help. Lupin looked back at her, and a more menacing smile developed on his face. “Yes, but you have been volun-told. Front and centre, Miss Thatchem. Now.” The last word sounded more like a growl, but Annie’s body was already obeying the order, despite her fear that something was wrong. 

She arrived at the back of the staff room, and Lupin gestured toward the wardrobe. “There is a magical creature of some form in this wardrobe. I would like you to identify it and subdue it please.” Lupin instructed, and Annie was utterly taken aback by his statement, particularly the word ‘subdue’. He saw her concern, and smiled slightly. “Don’t worry, it’s not deadly, and you have covered it on your course, I just want to see how you handle it. Ready?”

She looked at the wardrobe, trying to get some sort of clue- no claw marks, the mirror on the front wasn’t broken, although both of them could have been repaired. Eventually, she took a deep breath, swallowed and nodded, and the professor pointed his wand at the wardrobe door. It swung open and revealed…  


\-----------------------------------------------

Annie. 

Annie was shocked to see herself walk out of the wardrobe, and come over to her. She started trying to scan through her years of extremely sub-par DADA professors, trying to figure out what can shapeshift into the form of the confronter. She was just starting to make her way down the list, when her other-self smiled, and pulled out a knife. Lupin started to frown and was then frozen into place when the reflection of Annie dragged the knife across her own throat. 

Blood began pouring down from her neck, and the real Annie was so shocked, she forgot what she was meant to be doing. After all, it’s not every day you watch yourself commit suicide. Almost against her will, she began to smile softly, until she realised that the creature she was up against… wasn’t dying. 

“It doesn’t work.” 

Cold struck Annie’s heart, and she looked into the eyes of the reflection, which now had a gun and was aiming for its own head. “You’ve tried so many ways, and it never seems to work.” The other-self begins to cry and fires a bullet into its own head, while still remaining upright and talking. The sound of the shot reverberated around the room, and everyone flinched except Lupin and Annie herself. The creature- for that is all it could be- raised its other hand to show a bottle of poison, and guzzles it down, before looking Annie straight in the eye and smiling widely. 

She was terrified. That was all she could say, Annie was scared beyond anything she had ever been before- even the chills from the Dementor on the train or at the entrance to Hogwarts yesterday had not been as bad as this. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe, all she could do was watch herself try to die and fail over and over again. Her Plan B, gone in an instant. If Plan B wasn’t going to work, if she didn’t have that escape route, then that meant…

…

\--------------------------------------------

No…

...

Please.... no....

\--------------------------------------------

...

The creature with Annie’s face suddenly began to grow taller, shoulders wider, arms stronger and jawline more defined. Annie watched with shock and terror as the creature transformed from her… into her father. 

He was almost a foot taller than her, a towering 6 foot 7 to her 5 foot 8, and his honey-gold blond hair was slicked back as if he had returned from the office. She couldn’t see his eyes, didn’t dare to look, but knew that his smile was the one that was reserved for only her- She had protected her mother by taking that smile, and Mum was the one thing worth this pain- and his voice rang out. 

“Kneel.”

Automatically, Annie took her position, for which she had been trained for years. Kneeling down, with legs wide enough that he can reach his hand between them, palms flat on her thighs, eyes cast down. She felt the numbness of ‘subspace’ descend upon her, so much so that the sound of her wand clattering to the floor was muffled. All that she could hear was the sound of her Master’s breathing. 

The next command came, and even through the fog of her servitude, she heard the gasp in reaction to his word. 

“Strip.”

She moved with practiced hands, beginning to take off her clothes- her cardigan and shirt came off together, and she tried not to shiver as her still-healing skin was exposed to the cool air. Scars crisscrossed her back, straight lines in silver intersected with large pink gashes that were starting to heal. Her arms were covered in red lines, neatly cut in tally marks, and the freshest began to bleed again with the force of her trying to obey her Master. 

The smell of blood hit Lupin as the girl began to take off her skirt, and he was finally spurred into movement. He made to move forward, take on the boggart and shield the girl, but as he approached, the boggart turned. 

“Oh, we have a volun-told, Heather.” The boggart said, and Annie flinched massively at the use of her first name, while Remus was taken aback at his words used against him. The boggart smiled, still in the form of Annie’s father.  
“Service him.” It said, and forcefully grabbed Annie’s head to make her look in his eyes. “And if you don’t do a good enough job, I’ll kill your mother and lock you in the dungeon for use like the slut you are.” Annie looked up at her teacher, and her eyes appeared dead to him, like she had been Imperiod. She turned to him and began to reach for his trousers.

Finally, enough was enough, and he pushed the girl’s hands away before turning to the boggart and turning his wand on it, forcing it back into the wardrobe which locked once the door closed. Remus turned back to the girl, whose chest was uncovered for the world, specifically the rest of the class, and who had begun to cry as she tried to reach for his trousers again. 

She was ordered, she had to complete the order or he would hurt her and her mother, and Annie wasn’t sure who would be worse off. She had to complete the order given to her by her father, no matter what, even if he commanded her to strip in front of the Great Hall and give Dumbledore a blow job, she had to do it or face the consequences. Her eyes were solely on her job, not on the who or the where, because otherwise she would have lost her mind long before that at the ICW “parties”. 

Lupin was horrified and tried to back off while calling out the girl’s name, but she still looked dead inside. It was only when a voice from the back of the classroom cried out “Rescind!” that some light returned and Annie shook her head violently. Mattie rushed forward and grabbed her friend into a hug, who seemed to realise what was going on- and the tears began to fall. Remus walked forward and grabbed his student’s shirt and cardigan, and tried to put them around Annie’s shoulders, to hide her scars from view as Mattie hid her front- but as soon as he got near the pair, Annie flinched in fear and began to sob harder. 

Remus looked at his students, the Hufflepuffs in the room looked shocked and one of them had actually gotten sick from the boggart killing itself. The Ravenclaws were standing aghast, a few hugging one another to assure themselves it wasn’t real. The kicker was the Slytherins- they were huddled together, all avoiding looking at the scene in front of them, and the girls were shaking- most of them knew Mr Thatchem, and realised the situation that had been revealed to them. 

What to do? Remus had a responsibility as teacher to not only Miss Thatchem, but all of his students, who had just watched their peer experience something horrendous in front of them... 

Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore would know what to do.


End file.
